


Closer

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: He'll not touch Harry again.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for webbapettigrew, who requested something featuring Harry and Draco.

At Bristol, Draco veered north, then west again. Occasional lights interrupted the darkness of the countryside below like stars twinkling in an upside down world. He pulled Harry closer.

After the battle and hours of flying with the wind in his ears, Godric's Hollow seemed eerily quiet. Later, he'd believe some ethereal force had guided him as he buried Harry beside his parents and performed the Fidelius according to Wormtail's dying instructions.

Voldemort had won, but he'd never touch Harry again as long as he lived.

Heading back, the memory of Harry held close, Draco swore that wouldn't be long.


End file.
